Silver Nights
by countrygirl27
Summary: Yuffie stumbles upon a hideout in Midgar's forest. Little did she know of three Siver-haired men. Neither did she expect to fall in love with one. Yazfie
1. Caught!

Silver Nights

Author:Countrygirl27

Genre: Suspense and Romance

Rating: Teen

Summary:Yuffie stumbles upon a hideout in the forest of Midgar. She did not know of the three silver haired men. Neither did she expect to actually fall in love with one. Yazfie

Author Notes:Written for forgivin4ever and all other Yazfie lovers out there. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanx!

* * *

_Slice. _There went another huge limb that fell to the ground in defeat. A large drop of sweat started to form off of the young girl's eyebrow. Yuffie had been training out her anger on Midgar's huge, plentiful, forest for the past two and a half hours and that was the first drop of sweat she had felt.

She got into another ear piercing fight with her elderly, father AGAIN. It was the same old stuff anyway. About how she is the worst, most disobedient, bratty child that he ever did give birth to. And even more about how she puts shame to the honored Kisaragi name. She was gonna teach that old man an extremely good lesson. Show him the butt-kicking, ninja, princess that she was. Now that he kicked her out of the house though she had to find some shelter. Find a hideout to steal her treasured materia.

Yuffie grinned evilly. She looked upon the two story building she just happened to stumble across. It happened to blend right into the forest. Wonderful for the Greatest Female Ninja Ever.

"Perfect!" Yuffie exclaimed. Giddily she happily, yet stealthily as a ninja she creeped up to the giant, steel door. She slowly turned the rusted handle when it stopped. _Locked._

"Damn it." She cursed. Her luck had just changed dramatically. She shuffled her feet keeping next to the wall so she wouldn't get caught if anybody was home. Coming to corner she stopped short when she heard somewhat familiar voices. She held her breath hoping to hear some of the conversation. She _was_ a ninja after all.

"Kadaj, where are even gonna find mother." Yuffie searched her mind for answers. Kadaj, . . . wasn't he one of the people that Cloud always talked about? Not that she ever paid much attention. "Big Brother knows" a much younger voice stated. That was it. It was him. Kadaj was the the youngest of the violent group, and the leader. They were the remnants of the perfect SOLIDER, Sephiroth. He tried to destroy the planet several times just to find his fake mother, Jenova. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky. It is said that she traveled to this planet to find a place to repopulate. Sephiroth helped her in this scheme to destroy the planet by calling upon meteor to kill us all. That was until we killed him. Now his remnants were here to finish the job. It all came back, just like that. The remnants. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Definatly not a smart hideout for a normal person. But who ever said that Yuffie was ever normal? Besides she could get lots of useful information from them_ if _she made it out alive.

Taking slow steps backward away from the dangerous scene, Yuffie thought about what Cloud would think. Would he be proud? Shuffling backwards some more, she heard a painful snap. She cringed closing her eyes hoping it was only her imagination. But luck had completely abandoned her. Now she had defiantly given herself away. She watched frozen in place as the gleaming, silver, hair flipped around the corner of the house. With green, piercing, mako infested eyes. Kadaj.

"Crap_!_" she was caught in the trap now. A deer caught in the headlights. Deciding she valued her life very dearly, she made a run for it in a dead full out sprint towards home. She had to get away _anywhere but here. _she thought.

She kept her focus on the widening, and fast moving forest in front of her. If she took a single glance back it might end her life. She didn't want that now did she? Suddenly out of nowhere she tripped without reason. She stumbled downward, skidded brutally, and scrapped her leg as she landed motionless on the forest floor. Surprisingly, she still barely remained conscious.

She rolled around to look at her knee. finding she couldn't move it, and there was no feeling whatsoever she decided it was broken. Through her somewhat blury vision she saw a flash of long silver hair in black leather attire holding a long gun equally as silver above her head. The gun was pointed at her and the next thing she knew she seeing black dots consuming her vision until there was nothing left.

* * *

She woke to a pale white aura. She was floating. Floating into the endless oblivion of the gentle light. 'Am I...Fading? Is this what it feels like to die?' she asked in disbelief.

"You won't Fade." It was Aerith her very best friend within the group of AVALANCHE besides Tifa. AVALANCHE was a small group of individuals who are currently fighting a war for justice against the all mighty powerful nation of SHIN-RA. Aerith was one of the unfortunate to be killed.

'A-Aerith you're here.' she exclaimed. She was unable to hold back the tears running down her face. She was too overwhelmed at the sight of her friend that she failed to notice.

"Yes, listen carefully Yuffie. You have been taken in by the remnants of Sephiroth. This may seem hard but will you do it for me?"

'Anything.' Yuffie breathed. Aerith let a small smile seep through her lips. She took in one huge collective breath.

"You must forgive them." she stated. Yuffie's mouth hung wide open in awe. But before a little word could take its exit from her spiteful mouth she was interrupted.

"Believe in the light" Those were her last words before drifted away. Leaving her all alone basked in light.

* * *

Yuffie slowly opened her dull and heavy eyelids. The pain came rushing back just as soon as she did as well as the forest, the silver haired men, the running, and ... and the gunshot. Shouldn't she be dead? She thought she was a second ago. Or maybe it might have just been a dream, a vivid one to be sure. Yuffie reached up to touch her face. Though when she did, she was not greeted with what she expected. Her face was wet and when she followed the trail it led up to... No! NO! She was absolutely NOT crying. Ninja's don't cry. Hurriedly she wiped them away. Why was she here hanging as a beat up rag doll for a bunch of old looking creeps anyways. Well on the bright side she did make it into the building. Then came the dimmer. She was beat up, held against her will, and most of all vulnerable. For there was only one thing that she had fear of. Being weak, helpless, and _vulnerable. _She hated it, loathed it.

"I see you are awake, pixie." a dim voice echoed from the stairway. The man came up with swift, fluid, movements, his long, elegant, hair flowing behind him. One look at his facial appearance told Yuffie that he was obviously studying her for a long period of time. She hoped he hadn't seen her crying. That would be so embarrassing. Not to mention she was the greatest female ninja of all time.

"Well, obviously old man." Yuffie snarled back. This man was the same one that shot her. Maybe, just maybe he didn't need to kill her he just... She didn't want to even _think _about that. "And since I am moving into your lovely little home I would like to know exactly _why _I am here." she finished with a hint of two of sarcasm in her angelic voice cord.

But the distant man did not answer. His gaze was aimed at the window, looking into the depths of Midgar's forest. From the look on his face, and her extraordinary ninja skills, he was having a painful memory of something, or someone. Anything, but in the current one-sided conversation.

"H-ello? Midgar to old man." Yuffie bellowed dramatically. She put her tiny hand close to his face, and waved it around in attempt to drag him away from his lovely dreamland.

"What?" he snapped irritably. His piercing gaze shifted back down to the pouting ninja on the floor beneath him.

"I asked you why I was here, stupid." she aggravatingly muttered gritting her teeth in the process.

"Well since you asked so rudely, I choose not to answer." Yazoo replied with no sign of regret towards the young ninja below him. After studying her small figure a bit longer, much to Yuffie's dismay, he noted something.

"You are part of big brother's group." The man pointed out. He gave a small smile. She would be much fun during her stay.

"And how would you know? Hmm?" Yuffie questioned skeptically.

"Its not very difficult, actually." Yazoo replied. Enjoying her attempts to try, and get back at him. She was incredibly feisty. Absolutely fascinating unto his eyes.

"Oh really, than maybe you can answer my other question? Or can you?" She dared. Unfortunatly his answer wasn't what she expected.

"No, not at all." he countered. She didn't expect him to actually _agree _with her. It put her at an extreme loss of words. Causing an uncomfortable silence to fill the gap. Watching Yuffie with her mouth agape wasn't exactly a pleasant sight to see. Tired with her arrogance, Yazoo turned from the scene before she would finally realize that he had left her hours ago.

* * *

Thank you for your time I hope to update soon but don't forget to review. I feed on them. Till next time Peace and God Bless.


	2. Stressed Torment

Yuffie woke to the eerie sound of nails on a chalkboard. She yelped. She glared daggers at the black boots in front of her. Something was off though. Yazoo usually wore a long robe. This dude had leather pants with many straps and buckles overlapping his muddy boots. Daring to look up a little farther Yuffie fearfully noted the long, gleaming, sword aimed carelessly at her petite face. The sword was named _Souba _and that should give the hint.

"Hey!" Yuffie wined. "That's really rude Kadaj." she snapped hands on her hips. She loathed him with her very own life. He was the very remnant that almost took the the life of his own brother; Cloud, twice.

"I know. That's the point, pixie." he replied clearly amused of her constant wining.

"Well, why don't you, and your wannabe brothers go torment someone else." Yuffie retorted equally as menacing. '_Wait, didn't Cloud kill him when he defeated Sephiroth for the millionth time?' _Yuffie shrugged it off. It wasn't very important anyways. He obviously wasn't dead if he was standing right here.

"No, but you should watch your mouth, pixie." he snapped. He watched amusedly as Yuffie put on her famous little pouty face. She struggled to get up from her broken state. She hated when she was weak of helpless in a desperate situation. She loathed being a damsel in distress, it made her feel helpless in front of the enemy.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, and what if I don't wanna, huh?" she questioned. Grinning she sat as she listened to him stomp and spit out a string of colorful curses. Next thing she knew he was stomping out his frustration up the poor little stairway. If Yuffie wasn't in this situation she would have laughed so hard that it might have been the death of her. But ... that wouldn't stop her now would it?

As soon as she could hear no more footsteps in the distance anymore she fell back, clutched her stomach, and doubled over laughing hysterically. But she failed to hear or notice that yet another remnant was quietly, and gracefully gliding down the staircase. Not that Yuffie was really observant or anything but Yazoo had been looming over her figure for the past five minuets. After her mad laughing fit she sat up slightly and peered her tiny, little eyelids open. She screeched like a little school girl when she noted Yazoo's ever so observant eyes leaned up over her body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuffie fumed.

"Checking up on you. What else?" Yazoo replied. He had a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hasn't a dick head like you ever noticed us ladies kinda need their privacy." she mouthed, referring to herself as 'us'. Yuffie couldn't help, but be smart with her comments. After all she did need something to do. What's a bored, sixteen year old ninja princess to do? Plus she was right. Girls really NEEDED their privacy. You can't have a tall, handsome looking, silver-haired man leaning over you all the time. It was just wrong. However she was rudely interrupted from her thoughts.

"No." he replied. His eyes cast downward taking interest in the cement floor beneath him. Why did he always feel this way around her? He had felt a tight knot in his stomach, and a lump in his throat. In the ten years the he and his brothers looked for mother, the ten years that he had _way_ to many life and death experiences. But in all of these travels he had never encountered this feeling. He asked Loz since he was to cowardly to ask Kadaj. Loz said it was an emotion called 'Love'.

Love. How could he love a young, annoying, bratty, wannabe ninja like her? It seemed absolutely impossible. Maybe Loz was wrong, no, he HAD to have been wrong. Love to him was a forgin emotion. A forbidden emotion. Besides it could've been something else like maybe envy? Nope that was out of the question. He had experienced that a little too many times. Especially around his brothers and that gunman from AVALANCHE. Vincent, was it?. But... why would he have envy for her? She had nothing that he wanted. Well, except maybe innocence, but that covers it. There must be a logical explanation.

"No? What do you mean, No? Haven't you ever lived with a woman?" Yuffie questioned interrupting his thoughts. She knew she pushed the wrong button now. She watched his alert look of surprise as he shifted him weight uncomfortably between both of his legs. She could see right through the facade, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"No." he repeated. It was a bit more stern this time, but still soft. He blinked a few times before regaining his composure and his facade. Yuffie noticed this, and frowned a bit..

"O-kay then." Yuffie spoke uninterested. "So...Uhm...What happened to Kadaj?" she asked breaking the awkward silence. Yazoo looked down and made the mistake of looking into her wide, glimmering, innocent looking eyes. He quickly swung his head to the side closing hes eyes, and answered.

"He's sparing his anger out on Loz. I'm not surprised. He has an extremely short temper." Yazoo explained. It was truly enjoyable to sit back and watch when Kadaj was angry. Like the brat, laughing uncontrollably when he stormed away. Even though Kadaj was younger than him, his brother could beat him sparing almost every time. Not that he liked swords that much anyways. He preferred guns. He preferred his prized treasure, Velvet Nightmare. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Yuffie giggle.

"Thanks, Captain _Duh_." she clearly retorted. Yazoo put on a deep chuckle to hide his deep frown. He had been a master of putting off the question that he meant to say in the first place. He looked her deep in the eye and spoke.

"Yuffie, ... do you know how special you are?" he asked skeptically. He didn't know how this would end. But he had to try since Kadaj obviously failed. She hadn't even shown that she heard or even registered his question. She jusst sat staring into the depths of space. He finally managed to see a sign of life from her after a long, awkward, silence. She laughed. She gave a small giggle before answering his question.

"Me? Special? Pfft, please. Nobody gives a crap 'bout me." Yuffie exclaimed carelessly. She didn't look back on her reply. It was her one, and final answer.

"Are you sure?" he asked again not satisfied with her self absorbed answer.

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully looking away from him. Instead she took interest in the white, brick walls beside her. Yazoo let out a deep huff of frustration and put up two fingers to massage his temple. (Think of the Squall impression!) But he was extremely persistent, and wouldn't take his spare chance to leave her alone.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that, pixie." he reminded her. She wouldn't be of any use if she didn't have any friends. If she was only a loner that was wandering in the woods then she would've been excellent target practice. Not that she wasn't anyways. He just didn't get the joy of killing her. She was a brilliant bargaining tool against big, brother's group. He had stunned her, and dragged her back here. She was actually, surprisingly, light. As light as a feather. He'd also observed her leg was broken, so she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Besides Kadaj wouldn't allow a healer anyways.

"Gawd! Will you quit calling me that?" she protested. Her irritable voice could be heard from a million miles away. Even if he was standing right in front of her.

"Would you prefer princess instead?" Yazoo taunted. He watched Yuffie's anger boil up until she almost looked like she wanted to just blow up and spill her guts all over his perfect features. Shin-ra knew the girl extremely well considering she was the daughter of the famous, Godo Kisaragi, the warrior king of Wutai. Everyone knew that her and her father did not have the healthiest of relationships. She was carefree, reckless, and disobedient. He was the father of a great nation being slowly torn apart by Shin-ra's ruthless guns. As you could tell they were nothing alike. What made it even more interesting was the fact that they were royalty. Yuffie naturally put shame to her family.

"No!" she protested. "I want to be called the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she boasted, fists on her hips, puffing out her chest to show her mightiness. Yazoo rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to the doorway.

"Goodbye, Great Ninja Yuffie." he spoke dramatically. Yazoo took his first step towards the exit, away from the bouncy, overconfident, teen. But he should have known that he wouldn't get to far...

"Leaving so soon, old man?" Yuffie coed from behind him. Yazoo sagged his shoulders and groaned inwardly. He souly hated the nickname she had chosen for him. Unless being in your mid twenty's counted as old then he didn't count himself in that category.

"Yes, Are you scared?" he dared. He always heard her moans, and wimpers at night. It was all because Kadaj wanted to change rooms, but he hadn't complained until the night they caught her. It had only been one night, and he couldn't stand it any longer. So as you see, Yazoo knew Yuffie was scared. She would just never admit it.

"No, of coarse not!" she snapped. Yazoo only stared with one eyebrow raised. He gave a small, but noticeable smirk.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I left, correct?" he asked. Yuffie bit her lip to hide a smart comment. She had plans.

"Nope!'' she replied. He smirked. 'That seems to be her final decision.' he thought. He spun towards the exit again. This time hoping to not be interrupted. He took his first couple of steps, and was surprisingly not interrupted. 'She seems awfully quiet.' he thought curiously. There were not enough times when you could find Yuffie without her mouth running. He looked over his shoulder, and found out why. He found her curled in a ball sleeping, on the ground. Although her leg was in a very awkward position. This made her look more like a crumpled heap of paper. Yazoo only shrugged it off, and climbed up the winding, staircase, upstairs. On the pathway towards his room, Yazoo accidentally bumped into Loz. He was the second to last person that person that he wanted to see in this current situation. He glanced up to Loz's concerned eyes.

"How did it go, brother?" he asked. Yazoo lowered his head, and shoved right on past his brother saying.

"It went fine." Those were the only words Loz was left with before he disappeared down the hallway. He plopped down on his soft, fluffy, mattress. Surprisingly enough he heard Yuffie's grunts, and groans from the basement below. He groaned himself, and buried his face into the pillow. After thirty minuets of moans and irrability, Yazoo found it all stopped. All gone. Nothing, but pure, everlasting, silence. Yazoo nestled into the comfort of his sheets, and fell asleep fairly comfortable.

* * *

"YAZOO!" Yazoo jumped awake from his formally peaceful slumber. When he jumped his head formally greeted Kadaj's hard frustrated one.

He got up rubbed his aching forehead before answering the demanding question. "What's Wrong?"

"You! You wanna know whats wrong? She's gone_! _That's what." Kadaj fumed at him. "And it's all your fault." he accused. Yazoo rubbed his sleepy eyes for a second before yawning and continuing.

"She has a broken leg, she can't get very far." he replied uninterested.

"Go find her then. Like you said she couldn't have gotten to far." Kadaj commanded. He left the room then kicking a hole in the wall in frustration on his way out. Wonderful all in its own, a own memory in his room made specially by his youngest brother. Yazoo looked towards the ceiling for resentment. When he found none he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and collapsed onto the comfortable mattress beneath him. Though he could lay here for eternity if he wanted he had a increasingly demanding mission that needed his attention more, and more every minute.

Getting out of bed, Yazoo changed into his normal everyday clothes. He grabbed Velvet Nightmare out of his top dresser drawer and headed out of the house to search for his young, runaway, ninja.

* * *

Ohh Yuffie got away! Wonder if Yazoo will find her? Review for next chapter to see a most unexpected surprise. Peace and God Bless.


	3. Hideous Answers

Yuffe continued on her trudge through the forest. She couldn't believe she actually made it out of the living hell-hole. She would check her surroundings about every 5 seconds. She was panting heavily under the hot sun above her. She couldn't give up now, not when she was so close to civilization. So close to Cloud. It was only 100 meters till she made it out of the forest. Then it would be another half a mile of open space until she actually made it into the city.

Open space for her was not a good sign. Especially when she couldn't use her legs to get there. So she was only left with the choice to drag herself. She heaved herself on her arms for another round. As soon as she let herself go she found a unique pair of pointy metal shoes. There was only one person that she knew that could possibly dress that way.

"Yuffie?" the man asked. Concern was clear in his voice though he was trying to hide it. Yuffie's eyes trailed up his tattered, blood red, cloak, next to his piercing golden claw. His eyes were the same shade as his cloak, showing no sign of emotion. Half of his facial features were also covered, giving him the appearance of a Vampire. Overall his appearance could scare about anybody he saw. But not Yuffie. She was exactly opposite, instead of running away she clung to him like a leach.

"Oh My Gawd, Vincent, you're here!" Yuffie gasped. She used the last of her energy to launch herself into Vincent's arms. Her attempt only made it to about his waist line, but he caught her anyways as she laid limply in his firm yet gentle arms. Vincent looked over her figure carefully for damages. Though he stopped short at the most horrifying one of all. He looked back up into her eyes, but no words were to be spoken. The connection in their intertwined eyes showed it all. Yuffie had been hurt . . . badly. Yet Vincent couldn't stop the words escaping his lips.

"What did you do?"

* * *

The cold wind blew up against his hard unreadable face. He was gonna beat the living hell out of his ninja once he found her. You would of thought he would've found her by now with her broken leg, and all. Unless that blissful silence was her sign of escape. How could he have been so stupid? He had let her take advantage of the entire situation. Now for all he knew she could've made it all the way back to her friends. Yazoo openly scowled and tightened his grip on Velvet Nightmare. The deeper into the forest he ventured the more frustrated he became. If he didn't find the ninja who knows what Kadaj would do to him. He knew it was his own fault in the first place anyways. Loz probably wouldn't offer much sympathy eithier out of fear of Kadaj's wrath.

Yazoo looked up to the dimming skylight above him. It was getting late, for him this was a good sign. A normal human, like Yuffie, needed sleep, and couldn't go on without it. An advanced remnant like him could go for weeks without sleep, and still be functional. However he was in desperate need of water. Even he, could not go onward without it. Espesially since he wasn's smart enough to remember some when he left the hideout.

Coming up on a nearby creek it was risky, but he decided to stop. Strapping Velvet Nightmare to his back, he got down on his knees, and cupped his hands for some water. He dipped his hands, and brought the natural fluid up to his thirsty lips. Looking forward for another sip, Yazoo spotted something on the other side of the lake that looked scarcely like . . . her!

He barely stumbled to his his feet without tripping. Once he regained his balance, he fumbled for Velvet Nightmare before taking off in his designated direction. Yazoo stopped in the middle of his tracks. He just couldn't believe what he saw with his own set of eyes. It was nothing of what he EVER expected to happen. There sitting still in the middle of the forest floor was Yuffie's bloody, broken, dislocated, solo, leg with no body attached to it. She had undoubtedly been here. Left behind something as well.

As gruesome as this scene was it did not faze Yazoo in the least. Now all he had to do was follow her rugetty pathway of blood. From the handprints in the mud she had been dragging herself. Some ninja she was. But it wasn't like she could do much else with only one leg now. He knew her leg was broken, and needed medical treatment. But he didn't know it would be that bad. Hell, he didn't know if she would actually recover once he found her.

He ran into a dead end at that time. This was bad for his tracking skills. Someone had come to her rescue, and helped her. The footprints on the other hand were far too familiar. These were no ordinary boots or anything. These were one of a kind. Pointy, ringed metal digging into the wet planet beneath it. Just as he suspected. Property of Vincent Valentine. He let out another aggravating scowl. Vincent? Out of all people why him? He was his arch rival, and a difficult competitor. Making it increasingly difficult to get his princess back from him.

Yazoo sat down at the nearest rock to rest. Now where would he go? There was Tifa's bar. It was in range shelter. But he didn't want to make a scene. Everybody already thought him, and his brothers were gone for good thanks to Cloud. Seventh Heaven would be to obvious anyways. Then there was Wutai. The proud hometown of his ninja princess. Also halfway around the world. It could be possible, but he doubted Yuffie would make it much farther with her leg and all.

Ringing from his cell phone distracted him from his thoughts. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket, and grimaced at the ID, but answered it nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"YAZOO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DID YOU FIND HER?" Yazoo visibly scrunched at the sound of Kadaj's voice. Even more at the fact that he did not have the runaway ninja with him. He sulked before answering the dreaded question.

"No, Vincent has her. He will be taken care of soon enough." he replied truthfully. This was it. No going home tonight. No way, Kadaj was pissed enough as it is.

"Fine! Don't you dare return without her body. Dead of Alive." Yazoo made an audiable smirk before flipping the phone, and placing it back in his back pocket. Walking off in the direction of Midgar, he would drop by Tifa's bar, take a quick look, and head in the direction of Nibelheim. With that he set off towards his goal.

* * *

Yuffie had been unconscious for 2 hours now. Before she had dropped into this state she had uttered one small understandable word. A word that pierced thorns in his ears.

"Yazoo." Vincent grumbled under his breath. Did he do this to her? He would've gone back, and shoved Cerberus down his throat. Only if it wasn't for Yuffie, and her wounds. She only had one leg now. Would she ever be the cheerful, never ending fountain of energy she was before? Or would this injury cast her off into oblivion?

Still he couldn't believe it. The remnants wre alive? Was the same for Sephiroth? So many questions, and Vincent did not know the answer to a single one of them. Nevertheless, he had more important things to worry about. Such as Yuffie's safety. Her body was currently in a fatal looking state. There was Tifa's bar less than 1 mile away from where he had found her. The problem with that was she had persuars. Or else she wouldn't have been in such a desperate hurry. He knew this from his own painful experience.

He had to go somewhere soon. He was afraid that if he didn't hurry up he might start carrying dead weight. He was also running low on time. Might as well go the mansion. There she would be safe in his care.

Out of the blue sky above them was a quick flash of black. Feathers floated down upon this sudden appearance. Vincent took a deep breath and stepped into the shade and protection of the forest around him as the one winged angel flew passed fearful eyes.

_He's Alive. _He quickly and quietly made his way to the shade and protection of the forest surrounding him. At the same time he was praying the Yuffie would stay unconscious for just a _little while _longer. He held his breath careful not to raise the awareness level of the angel as he soared and made his decent.

Vincent watched as the monster slowly made his way down the path. Closer and closer to where he stood, and protected life within the prosperity of the wilderness. Just as he neared the few feet between them, and the tree, Yuffie made a small, but audiable wimper.

The angel stopped. Vincent froze. Yuffie drifted off into another haunting slumber.

Vincents eyes shown bigger than cats. Never blinking. Pupils fearfully awaiting his certain death. Yuffie had suddenly grown deathly, heavy.

Sephiroth took but only one look in the shadows. Finding nothing of any use to him, he retreated. He walked off in the distance, unaware of the two clinging lives that he just unwillingly spared.

With the angel gone, Vincent revealed his presence from the trees. Just as soon as he did, he sprinted the opposite direction.

Vincent quickened his pace for fear of his and Yuffie's lives. He made his decision final and traveled to the safest place he knew. His birthplace. His town. His home. The Shin-ra Mansion of Nibelheim.

* * *

The dim lights glowed upon the once great city. The nation in scattered ruins. Shin-ra's great power blown to ashes. People roamed about these broken streets now. As did Yazoo. But unlike agverage citizens he had a specific definition in mind. It was the only consistently running buisness. A well run bar, as well as a home for the children with the diseaseknown as geostigma. The Seventh Heaven. Home of Cloud and Tifa of AVALANCHE.

Yazoo scoffed as he glanced down a dingy alley. There sat hundreds of children stricken with the deadly disease. Most looked like they had completly given up hope, and were constantly waiting for death to come. Deavastated orbs looking pleadingly into Yazoo's cold stone ones. He broke the connection as soon as it started. He had a job to do. He could not waste his time here.

Turning stone cold eyes toward the bar he continued on his way. His hood up making sure to hide his identity. He didn't need much trouble here. But of course he had Velvet Nightmare with him just in case. There was always the slightest chance . . .

About that time he pinpointed his arrival. With silent footsteps he turned the rounded brass doornob and entered the solom bar. It was clearly empty. The hostess, Tifa Lockhart lay atop the counter with a wet dishrag in her hand. She lay sleeping, drooling the ever so slightest bit.

This just made his job a whole lot easier. All he had to do was slip past her without any sudden moves and swiftly move up the stairway to check for his princess. Flipping back his hood, he let his long silver hair flow down to his mid back. Sneaking past sleeping beauty, he made his way, surprisingly, up the creaky staircase without alerting anyone. However the results disappointed him. All he managed to find was the two children, Denzel and Marlene. A bathroom, a vancant room, and Clouds office.

This room caught his attention. Apart from all the scattered papers, a picture stood out amongst the rest. It showed Denzel and Marlene side by side with Tifa's arms around them smiling. Then apart from the rest stood 'big brother.' His gaze was diverted elsewhere, not smiling at all. His gaze was the eye catching part of the whole picture. Obvious that they weren't a real, complete family.

Yazoo turned to leave, right as the phone on the desk started to ring. The startled jump of the hostess downstairs warned Yazoo that he HAD to leave, now.

"Damn! I can't believe I slept on the job waiting for him AGAIN." she strained to no one in particular. Groggingly Tifa sat up from the counter and dashed up the stairs to the phone. The children were still sleeping peacefully. Though she felt as if something was wrong. Disgarding her thoughs, she shruged and procceded to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, its Vincent. Listen carefully. I found Yuffie, but she's in a fatal looking state. I'm taking her to the mansion. You need to come as soon as you can. She needs to see medical treatment. Understood?" he instructed.

"Yes, the mansion. I will be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." he said rather bluntly before dropping the call.

Tifa put the phone down and let her eyes rest for a moment of peace as a cold wind blew past her. _Wait! Wind? That window has never been opened! _Yet it was.

She cautiously moved towards the window frame. When she looked outside she saw nothing out of the ordinary. But there sitting so still on the floor was a small strand of what looked to be silver hair.

But by then Yazoo was far too gone.

* * *

Yay! 2,000 word chapter 3 finished! Hope you liked it. Some of you might hate it. Flame it. Or just plain love it! By the way PLEASE tell forgiven4ever to PLEASE look at my story will be appreciated. But I also have a request for YOU! Yeah! I'm talking to YOU! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE just press that one little button that says review. Its not even like its that hard. Plus it has a bonus. YOU can make ME HAPPY!


	4. Running and Searching

Outside the city walls, Yazoo resumed his so far, failed search. Midgar had brought him none of the answers he needed. His only other alternative was Wutai. Though he wasn't completely sure she was there either. What he was doing was wasting valuable time. There were two ways to travel to the so called tourist attraction. One was by foot and boat. But the other was by plane. Of course the plane was faster, but there were risks. One of those being his hidden identity. There were absolutely none of those on planes. So it was either danger of death or too time consuming. Tough decision isn't it?

Nevertheless he choose going on foot. It was far more concealing than nowadays traveling. So far he hadn't even left the area of the city. For he knew it was going to be a long journey. Wutai was on the other side of the planet. Packing his stuff he stopped short at his phone alerted him that he had one missed call. Flipping it open, he wasn't very surprised at who he missed. His little brother was important, but he could wait. He had a more demanding mission ahead of him. If he didn't catch her before it was too late, his world would suddenly turn into life or death. Most likely the latter if she told her friends of AVALANCHE. She knew exactly where the hideout was, and that they were still alive

Yazoo started to grudgingly think of Kadaj. Though he did eavesdrop on Tifa's conversation with his 'Victim.' But he only heard one side of the conversation. Yuffie would say he was losing his touch. Speaking of Yuffie, she was at the 'mansion.' To him that could have been anywhere. He still had memory holes from being strangely revived. Just like Sephiroth. He was the remnant of him after all. He at least assumed he was alive he hadn't heard from him yet.

"Shit! The mansion? Where the hell is that?" he strained. The searches in Wutai might just be in vain after all. But he had to try. He had no other options at the moment anyways. There was no way he would stop just to think up a wild goose chase. At least he could multitask. All he could do now was go to Wutai and hope for a miracle.

His thoughts drifted back to his phone. He wondered if it would even be wise at this time to call him back. Sure enough he wasn't going to just walk straight into the lecture he was positive he would receive. But the longer he waited the harsher it would be. Still he didn't have forever. Time was whizzing past his as he struggled weather or not to call Kadaj.

"This is just stupid! I'm wasting valuable time." he grunted. He blinked his heavy eyelids and brought a firm hand up to his aching forehead. Why did he get all the hard jobs? Instinct took the better of him and before he knew it he pressed the the send button. The call was now on air. Swallowing down a formed lump in his throat, he proceeded to put the phone to his ear and continue the call.

"What do you want!" This was what Yazoo considered to be a very positive welcome from him. Showing he was in a better mood than usual.

Yazoo answered in his normal monotone voice. "You called? Is anything wrong?"

"Yes I did. Sephiroth stopped by, and has joined your chase of the runaway ninja." he informed. Effectively leaving out the second question. "Be sure to find her brother." he chirped childishly.

Yazoo sighed as the phone beeped dead. Sure it was nice of his brother to send Sephiroth to help him. But at the same time it was a little discomforting perhaps. It was the feeling of being rather useless. When you couldn't do anything to help anything or anybody. Maybe his brother didn't trust him enough. Since he was the one who let her get away in the first place. Maybe Sephiroth wanted to join and didn't need any persuasion.

The boats ahead were in plain sight. From far away he read the sign. _Departing in 20 min. _So he had plenty of time to catch a boat to Wutai. When he approached the docking ramp, a small girl in a bright yellow sundress bounced straight into to him.

_Omph! _Startled by the young girl's body colliding with his, he stumbled backwards onto the docking ramp landing flat on his butt. As if a rushed girl running into him wasn't embarrassing enough, the impact had also flipped back his hood showing his shiny silver locks.

The girl quickly got to her feet flipping her hair and muttering something unintelligible under her breath. Yazoo took this moment to pull his hood back over his head before too many people noticed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You see I was in such a hurry and I didn't see you there and . . ." she trailed off. He wasn't even paying attention. He just needed to get to Wutai. At some point he just walked off in the middle of her run on sentence.

"Hey Wait up!" she called. This caused Yazoo to move even faster towards the boat. But she still caught up to him anyways.

Once she caught up to him she stopped and panted to catch her breath. She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm really sorry about earlier. Here let me pay for your ticket."

"No that's fine I'll just . . ." Yazoo couldn't even protest, she had already run off to the ticket booth to pay for his passageway. Yazoo waited patiently for her to bring back the ticket. Once he got his ticket he muttered a small 'thank you' and headed on his way. He once again proceeded on the docking ramp.

"Oh, and my name's Selphie by the way." the girl chirped behind his ear.

"Yazoo." he replied much more formally.

"Ooh! Yazoo, I like it! Well I'll see you around. Bye!" she waved back happily running to join her friends. Yazoo didn't take much time to watch her. She somehow reminded him of Yuffie. Yazoo turned and walked to the railing at the end of the boat. He watched over the end of Midgar slowly went out of view.

"Yazoo." the voice behind him sounded so very familiar. But he had to turn around and see just to confirm his hypothesis.

"Sephiroth." he countered in equal formality. Sephiroth looked slightly different since his resurrection. He was taller and was more distant in his thoughts than before. "Have you any news of the girl?"

Yazoo piped up at this question. At least he was good for something. "I heard she was with Vincent in the Mansion." he paused for a couple moments before quickly adding "Any idea where that is?"

Almost immediately he answered. "The Shin-Ra mansion of Nibelhiem." Of course the Nibelhiem mansion. How could he have forgotten? "Do you have a plan of action then?"

"I do. So it all starts when . . ." and he started with his plan of revenge.

* * *

Vincent laid her down on the softest mattress he could find in his mansion. The plush white softness soaked up the bits of blood that remained around her battered body. He really did wish she would wake up. The only good news raidiating of her body was the faint heartbeat and the fast uneven breathing. He really hoped Tifa would hurry up. She was one of the people that he actually trusted to nurse his Yuffie back to health. Even if she would never have her other leg again.

When she lay there so angelic like he couldn't help but brush away the soft strands of hair from her face. Even if he could never express his feeling for her at least he could show it. With this he leaned down and planted a small, but firm kiss on her lips.

Even if he craved for more it wouldn't ever happen. He wouldn't allow her to be added to his big book of sins. He slid of the bed and went for the door. He closed it silently leaving her alone to rest in peace. Unknown to him, this motion was to be his biggest sin in the book.

After leaving the room, Vincent had gone downstairs. Finding nothing better to do he simply sat on the couch and awaited her arrival. At this rate he certainly believed she was taking her time. Or maybe she had a run in with Sephiroth. Speaking of him he wasn't exactly _thrilled _seeing his alive again. All it did was add more fire to the spreading flames of suspense. The more he thought about the more the puzzle pieces fit together. Yuffie escaped and was running . . . running from Yazoo . . . he was a remnant . . . A remnant of Sephiroth . . . Sephiroth seemed to be looking for something . . . or someone. Yuffie . . . escaped . . . Yazoo . . . Sephiroth . . . looking.

That was it! Yuffie escaped and Yazoo and Sephiroth were hunting her. As soon as Vincent ran this thru his head a couple of times. It made perfect sense. He had been so lucky when Sephiroth couldn't find him. If he did it could've meant Yuffie being dragged back and tortured or worse ... dead. So when he had left Yuffie up in her room alone . . .

Vincents eyes widened in fear and urgency. Sephiroth was nearby and hunting her. He literally jumped up off the couch and dashed for the stairs, his metal clanking along the way. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to leave her alone in a closed off room. He took out his gun to be armed and ready just in case. Soon he approached the door, yet he was slightly hesitant. He started by opening the door rather slowly locating the bed first which was empty with stains of blood from earlier and black feathers. Those only come from one place.

Forgetting the element of surprise, Vincent slammed the door open with as much force as he could. He could've sworn the entire mansion shook when he did. He gave the room a scan left to right until his eyes rested upon the lone window near the corner of the room. Outside floating in midair was his worse nightmare. Sephiroth's back was turned to him ready to fly away. But he would never let that happen.

"Stop!" Vincent yelled. He loaded his gun and aimed but right before he could fire a single shot he felt an unpleasant jab of a gun barrel to his mid back.

The wind flew by blowing Vincents untamed locks of hair. The entire room including him stood there frozen for what seemed like minuets when it could have been only seconds. He still refused to put his gun down and Yazoo hadn't faltered either.

Finally Sephiroth made a move to fly away with the small body he swore to protect. This unqualified move was unplanned. This meant Vincents insticts usually got the better of him. Right now was one of those lucky times. Vincent shot a single bullet at Sephiroth carefully in hopes that he wouldn't hit Yuffie. He had missed the right shoulder that he had aimed for, but instead made a clean hole straight through the center of his lone black wing. He hadn't decided yet weather he was lucky or not. The bullet hit a vain causing immense amounts of blood to pour from the wound. Yet the wound had cause Sephiroth so much pain that the angel descended from flight falling straight to the ground with Yuffie still unconscious in his arms!

"Yuffie!" Vincent screamed. He ran forward in attempt to catch her before it was too late. But before any of this put into action, a bullet found contact with his skin and found a home deep within his skin. Before he knew it dizziness and black dots clouded his vision. The pain was so unbearable that the next thing he knew he was on the ground screeching in pain. His body had given out as he lay broken and bloody.

Yazoo had already left down the stairs to help Sephiroth. Those were no ordinary bullets. They were designed specially for him with some rare poison. Yuffie was already gone and if Tifa wasn't here soon, then he would be gone as well. These were his last thoughts before the darkness pulled him under.

* * *

Ooh! You guys are gonna shoot me! *Ducks as a bullet flew past.* But you can't! hehehe not unless you want poor poor VinVin to die! Review and I might reconsider killing him . . . :o


End file.
